Él sabía
by NathaliaAlexandria
Summary: Porque a pesar del sufrimiento, del dolor, de la soledad. Hazuki Nagisa siempre supo que podría superarlo, porque a pesar de que podría volver a quedarse atrás, de que probablemente todos se irían y volverían a dejarle él recordaría lo suficientemente bien para poder sentirse a salvo.


¡Buenas tardes a todos! Éste es mi primer "fic" de Free, así que bueno, suerte leyendo (?)

Los que han leído mis otros fanfics e darán cuenta que éste realmente no es mi tipo de escritura, sabrán bien que yo soy de la comedia porque si me meto al drama se me sale la "sufrida interna" así que ¡Nop!

Peeeero, siempre se hacen excepciones y bueno, la mía ha sido un reto de escribir un drabble, viñeta u One-Shot del primer personaje que se te venga a la mente en diez minutos y bueno, aquí está esto. No sé si esté bien. No puedo editarlo, pero igual espero que les guste al menos un poco~

.

.

.

Él lo sabía. Desde el momento en que había escuchado la palabra "Graduación" salir de los labios de sus amigos él supo que iba a volver a quedarse solo, que al despertar cada día no tendría la oportunidad de poder contar con encontrarse con aquellas personas que consideraba las más importantes en su vida diaria.

No obstante la característica sonrisa jamás abandono su rostro, porque a pesar de que sabía el sufrimiento que iba a pasar recordando cada momento alegre que había tenido al lado de quienes eran sus compañeros de equipo prefería mil veces disfrutar muchos más que podría usar en un futuro para permitirse afrontar que probablemente nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de vivirlos.

Debió haber sabido que era un error, pero no se puede saber el futuro, tan solo se puede prever lo que va a ocurrir, a pesar de que no siempre se piense lo correcto.

Probablemente de haber sabido lo que ocurriría hubiese preferido no vivir aquellos sucesos que marcaron su vida infinitamente.

Aquellos que llenaban sus sueños.

Aquellos que le herían al hacerle recordar que las personas que estaban con él le habían dejado atrás.

Aquellos que hacían más doloroso el momento en que al abrir sus ojos debía afrontar la realidad de que volvería a pasar sus días sin vivir algo tan maravilloso como aquello.

Pero, por algún motivo no podía arrepentirse.

Por más que doliera.

Por más que se sintiera cada día más solo en un mundo lleno de personas.

No se arrepentía.

De esa manera pasó sus años.

Soñando con los amigos que una vez tuvo, con quienes vivió las aventuras más maravillosas de su vida.

Despertando. Volviendo a la realidad que parecía golpearle cada día. Recordándole que no vería a esas personas aunque lo quisiera.

Pasando sus días con una amplia sonrisa que lograba convencer a todos a su alrededor que se encontraba bien.

Logrando hacer felices a todos.

A todos, excepto a sí mismo.

Había sido duro, doloroso, deprimente e incluso a veces molesto pasar esos años en lo mismo; Queriendo olvidar, pero sin lograr hacerlo. Gritando en silencio el dolor que sufría el día a día, esperando que alguien pudiese notarlo y de esa manera ayudarlo avanzar.

Pero nada de lo que quiso había pasado.

Sin embargo, aquél día lo iluminó, logró volver a encender la llama en su interior que él creía apagada.

Fue todo en ese día que su madre, en medio de la cena le había dicho que le permitiría elegir a que secundaria le gustaría asistir.

Tardó un poco en recordar a que instituto asistían los amigos que quedaban en el interior de su país, pero en cuanto lo dijo y su madre accedió se dio cuenta de que todo había valido la pena.

Pasó el verano más ansioso que nunca antes en su vida.

Luego de aquella oscuridad.

Después de todas esas sombras que se encontraban a su alrededor, aparecía aquella luz que prometía disiparlas hasta hacerlas tan mínimas que podía ignorarlas en su vida.

Quizá fue por ello que al reencontrarse con sus amigos no pudo evitar correr y saltar directo a sus brazos con la sonrisa más amplia que cualquier ser humano podría hacer en su vida.

Probablemente por ello era que le había hecho tanta ilusión poder compartir nuevas aventuras.

Tal vez ese fue el motivo por el cual decidió mostrar todo su entusiasmo sin vergüenza, extender sus fronteras y permitirse crear nuevas amistades que podrían acompañarlo en ese recorrido para crear momentos aún mejores que los antes vividos.

Podía ser la causa de que en el instante en que había podido sentirse rodeado en los brazos de sus amigos en aquella competencia de natación él había comprendido todo.

Él había entendido que a pesar de poder quedar solo en un santiamén aún tendría esos recuerdos que le acompañarían en sus sueños, devolviéndole el sentido al día a día.

Él comprendió que aunque pudiera volver a quedar solo, aunque se diera el caso de que en un parpadeo todos podrían avanzar y volver a dejarlo atrás, él jamás lo haría.

Porque siempre, en algún momento, cuando creyera que toda llama estaba apagada y que él pasaría su vida entera nuevamente en la soledad, siempre tendría esos recuerdos para saber que en algún momento llegaría aquella luz la cual se encargaría de ahuyentar todos esos problemas que le rodeaban con las tenebrosas garras de la nostalgia.


End file.
